The Revenge of Voldemort
Plot Batman and Robin are watching tv when The Bat Signal goes off. Batman Transport him self to The School. Robin says "I been though 4 years, You Cowar". Batman walks into Professor Qurriel's Class and flash of light flashs into the room. The room turns dark and a blue light turns on in the room. Robin runs into the room and sees Batman under a Sleep Spell. Professor Voldemort says "Revenge is so Bad. A blue Toronade peraps". Robin falls to the ground as Batman wakes and and uses a Spell on Professor Voldemort to Change him back to normal. Professor Qurriel falls into his chair. Batman and Robin walk outside and into The Knight Bus. The Knight Bus drops them at The Train Station. Batman and Robin walks into The Train at Platform 5/1. Robin sits in a seat near a Exit and Batman sits in the back. The Train takes off. Professor Arthur sits by Batman. Professor Arthur says "This train is going to hit The Island by Sundown" Batman looks at Professor Arthur. Professor Arthur noods and walks away. Batman wonders "By sundown. How strange to be". At sundow Batman and Robin hit Voldemort Avene. Batman says "By Goblin's Ghost, Professor Arthur was right". Robin gets up from the ground and says "How Nice". Batman walks up and meets Luna who has a crush on Robin. Batman says "Hello Luna". Robin walks up to Luna. Batman says "Okay The Love Feast is over". The door opens and pushes them away. Professor Qurriel says "Who dares to enter. Batman says "Me batman". Professor Qurriel says "Come in,Come in". Batman smacks his hand and says "Got this handled". Luna,Robin and Batman walk in. Luna says "This is what The Temple of Aktor looks like". Batman walks to Professor Qurriel. Qurriel says "Your days are number". Batman says "No way i have a long time to live, Professor". Batman uses a Spell on the bricks Qurriel is standing on. He sinks into the blocks. The Crystal Skull shots Red Eye Lasers into the Blocks. It blows into smoke. The four blocks shake as Professor Voldemort breaks though. Batman says "The dark lords returns". Professor Voldemort hits Batman with a Block. Luna hits Professor Voldemort into The Jail Room. Professor Longbottom shakes the bars. Trying to escape, Voldemort hits Longbottom. Longbottom falls to The Floor, dead. Luna attacks Voldemort. Voldemort uses a spell on Batman to became his Evil Bat. Batman uses magic Robin to put him a Potion. Voldemort gets hit by Green Magic and hits a bottom. Bombs fly out and Voldemort flys out of the way. Batman pushs Robin in front of him. Batman breaks out of the spell. Batman falls to the gorund as Robin gets hit by the Bombs. Batman grabs Luna and runs as the bomb explodes. Voldemort says "Nooooooooooooooo". The Bombs hit Voldemort. Batman jumps out door and falls over A Small Edge. The Bomb explodes the entire place. A defeat Robin lands in front of Luna and Batman takes off his mask and says "I'll do the best i can do". Luna sits in the waiting room as Batman busts though the door. Batman says "He's Ready". Luna runs into the room and hugs Robin. Trivia/Goofs *When Qurriel falls into the chair. The board says "My name is Professor Q" Minifigures Batman Robin Professor Qurriel Professor Voldemort Professor Arthur Luna Quotes Voldemort's Last Stand (Quotes) Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Episodes